


Queen of my heart

by Side_effect_of_the_meds



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Renison Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Side_effect_of_the_meds/pseuds/Side_effect_of_the_meds
Summary: Just a very short work I wrote bc someone wanted some pure Renison fluff. It's just the two of them being soft and laying in bed together but it was fun and cute.
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Queen of my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



On Saturday mornings Renee video called Andrew so that she could speak with King and Sir. Every conversation ended with her making them promise to take care of Drew for her. Andrew always growled at her but she knew that some small part of his appreciated it. In his heart of hearts, Andrew was still every bit the lonely little kid he’d been before Palmetto. There was nothing in the world that he enjoyed more than being babied. That’s why Neil was perfect for him. If Renee wanted to call Drew before Neil came home, she’d have to get out of bed right now. 

“Renee,” Allison’s voice was hoarse and raspy from getting far too drunk last night. It sent a shudder down Renee’s spine. “Don’t leave me.” Renee made up her mind. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, dear.” Renee turned so that she faced Allison. Sunlight streamed through the gauzy curtains. A sleepy smile decorated Allison’s face. Renee felt her heart skip a beat. No matter how often Renee looked at Allison, she’d never gotten over the sheer beauty of her. “Can I kiss you?” she asked. Her voice came out smooth and even, a sharp contrast to her hammering heart. 

“I’m sure you can,” Allison replied. Her smile grew. It was sharp and wicked. Mischief danced in her eyes. Oh, those eyes. They were kaleidoscopes that never failed to entrance Renee. Staring into them, Renee decided that she wouldn’t mind getting lost in them for hours, days, months, even years for within them lay all the stars in the night sky. Within them swirled the secrets of the universe. Within them was a future that she desperately wanted. 

“I do believe that is what Neil would call a ‘dick move’,” Renee said as she wrapped an arm around Allison’s waist. Drawing Allison’s body flush against her own, Renee relished every point of contact: their legs now entwined, the press of their stomachs against one another, the hand that now caressed Renee’s breast. 

“You asked; I answered. Try again,” Allison teased. 

“Light of my life, Queen of my heart, would you be so benevolent as to indulge me with a kiss?” Allison’s rang through the room, brighter than even the rising sun. 

“I’ll do you one better,” she whispered. “So benevolent am I that I shall do more than bestow but a single kiss to your lips.” With that, Allison rolled atop Renee so that she sat straddling her. A startled yelp escaped Renee as Allison rolled her hips. She felt the heat rise in her face. It wasn’t the first time Allison had done something like this but, just like her beauty, Renee would never truly become accustomed to Allison’s spontaneity. As Allison bent down to cover Renee’s face in kisses, Renee hoped that she never would. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Renison before so I hope I did okay and that y'all enjoyed it. I did this as a request on Tumblr so u may see it floating around on there under the same username. Follow me at side-effect-of-the-meds for more of my bs <3


End file.
